callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Ops Chaos
Special Ops Chaos is a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops game mode that was made available to Xbox 360 Call of Duty: ELITE Premium members on August 7th, 2012, but then released in the Chaos Pack released on August 8th for 1200 Microsoft Points and was released for PS3 players in September. Hordes of enemies constantly attack the player while they acquire points by way of killing anything hostile. These points are used to acquire perks and increase their combo multiplier. Two new perks are introduced in this game mode, which are Juiced and Fast Health Regen. This mode is only playable on four maps, Resistance, Village, Underground and Dome. Each map in order is more difficult than the previous map. Overview The player starts out with a handgun, three Self Revives, 500 Body Armor, two flashbangs, four frag grenades, five claymores, five C4s, no perks, and two minutes on the clock with the objective of getting the highest score possible. To give the player a level playing field with the endless hordes of hostiles, weapons are scattered around each map, useful perks are given whenever a certain combo is reached and care packages are dropped at random times to aid the player and increase their multiplier by two and are instantly used when collected (with the exception of the Combo Freezer and Sentry Gun). Killed enemies drop floating dog tags which can then be picked up by walking over them. All enemies except Juggernauts drop yellow tags, which instead drop red ones. When a Juggernaut's is picked-up, the player will be given extra armor. These are used to increase the combo multiplier, indicated by a green bar in the center of the screen which constantly decreases. The combo bar keeps the game going even after the set amount of two minutes have elapsed. If the green bar completely depletes within the two minutes the player is given, all perks are lost, and the multiplier will be set back to zero but the game continues. There are multiple ways for the game to end: *Getting killed and having no more self-revives *Time runs out first, then losing your combo (green bar depleted) *Having no combo, then time running out Perks Every tenth multiplier grants a new perk. *Sleight of Hand is granted at a multiplier of 10. *Quickdraw is granted at a multiplier of 20. *Extreme Conditioning is granted at a multiplier of 30. *Stalker is granted at a multiplier of 40. *Steady Aim is granted at a multiplier of 50. *Fast Health Regen is granted at a multiplier of 60. *Juiced is granted at a multiplier of 70. Care Package Contents *Bonus Points (5,000 and 10,000) *Sentry Guns *Combo Freezer *Extra Time (Adds 60 seconds to the timer) *Extra Self Revive Enemies The enemies the player(s) fight are the same lineup seen in Survival Mode, however some come much earlier. *'Regular Troops: '''Armed with Model 1887s. They either look like crewmen from the submarine in Over Reactor or like African Militia, depending on the map. *'Advanced Troops: Armed with MP5s. *'Medium Troops: '''Armed with AK-47s. They look like Spetsnaz troops. *'Heavy Troops: 'Armed with ACR 6.8s. *'Light Juggernaut Troops: '''Armed with FADs. *Juggernauts: Armed with PKP Pechenegs. *Riot Shield Juggernauts:' Armed with a PKP Pecheneg and Riot Shield. They look the same as normal Juggernauts. *'Armored Juggernauts: Armed with PKP Pechenegs. They are basically the same as normal Juggernauts but with more health. *Dogs: They attack by either biting the player(s) or jumping on them and trying to rip their throat out. They look like the German Shepherds seen throughout the game. *Little Birds: '''Armed with a minigun. Gallery Special Ops Chaos gameplay.png|Typical gameplay. Special Ops Chaos combo multiplier bar with combo frezzer.png|Combo Freeze in effect. Special Ops Chaos Combo Freezer icon HUD.png|Combo freezer on the player's HUD, represented by a snowflake. Videos MW3 Chaos Mode 93.3million - 705 Combo in Resistance|Gameplay on Resistance. MW3 Spec Ops Chaos Mode Gameplay on Village!|Gameplay on Village. MW3 Chaos 125million Score - 793 Combo in Underground|Gameplay on Underground. Let's Play Spec Ops - Chaos Mode|Gameplay on Dome. Trivia *Neversoft helped develop the mode.http://www.gamespot.com/videos/call-of-duty-ghosts-onslaught-live-from-infinity-w/2300-6416935/ Reference Category:Special Ops Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Special Ops Chaos Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 DLC